


Crazy Chicks With Guns

by Ambrose



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: Waverly is stuck at the sheriff's office and bored out of her mind. Nicole might have an idea...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RatherCharmingVermin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatherCharmingVermin/gifts).



Waverly had been sitting on Nicole's desk for hours, swinging her legs and making her unable to focus. Fair enough, Wynonna and the others from Black Badge had gone once more without her, pretending she was unable to defend herself, and Wave had all reasons to pout, and to be bored. But Nicole had a shift with the Sheriff's office she was supposed to finish (or at least that's the excuse Dolls used to make her stay, she was pretty sure he just wanted her to keep an eye on Waverly so she didn't tag along and put herself in harm's way) and if you asked her, it was pretty unfair that Waverly was sitting just there, right next to her, incapable of not moving, and Nicole couldn't even kiss her or hold her hand or anything, because Nedley was right there in his office, that would be inappropriate work behaviour, and most of all would totally distract her from the tedious paperwork she had to do.

She understood Waverly, really! Right now, she'd much rather be fighting deadly revenants than write up reports on the latest drunk and disorderlies, or that one old lady who'd called the cops because someone was breaking in through the roof, when it was just a giant cat that had climbed there from the nearest tree and couldn't get itself down. At least _that_ made Wave laugh. 

Finally, she finished the last of her paperwork, and looked up to a still pouting Waverly. She still had a few hours in her shift, so she couldn't leave the station, but if no-one was going to come in and make a complaint, she wasn't going to just sit there and do nothing for that whole time. And certainly not with Waverly fidgetting the whole time, wondering how her sister was doing, or being annoyed that she was left out once more, or who knows what else was going on inside her head. Besides, Nicole was getting tired of everyone treating Wave like she was incapable of taking care of herself. She'd killed a man with freaking scissors! She'd taken on a witch and won (well, won that round anyway)! She'd survived years without her sister, without anyone chaperoning her! If only there was something they could do to prove to Wynonna that Waverly was a big girl...

"Eh", she nudged Waverly's knee with her elbow. "Ever learned to shoot?"

"What?"

"Pistol? Shooting? You know?"

"Uh, no, that was... that was just Willa. And Wynonna's got the gun now so... But. Why?"

"A girl's gotta know how to defend herself, though, right?" Nicole got up from her desk, grabbing her paperwork under her arm to drop it off in Nedley's office.

"Well, that's not gonna _happen_  if Wynonna doesn't let me go out whenever something goes down!"

"That's kinda the point, come on!" She took Waverly's hand to make her follow. She knocked on the door to the Sheriff's office, and left him her paperwork with a few words letting him know they were heading for the shooting range at the back of the building.

"We're... going shooting?" 

"Well, didn't you want to convince Wynonna that you can take care of yourself?"

"Does that mean you're gonna teach me?" she beamed. She'd seen enough movies to know where that could go. Or, maybe not, and that was silly. But, either way, she'd be spending some alone time with her girlfriend, learn some badass new skills, and stop worrying about her grown-up sister, who could so much take care of herself that she made her stay put every time anything happened. _And_  maybe if she proved good enough, she'd be allowed to join in the next Black Badge mission, along with Nicole!

Nicole gave her a quick, self-conscious tour of the small, run-down shooting range the officers used, before she gave her a quick description of guns and which ones would most likely work for Waverly, which mostly went over her head in her impatience to get to shooting.

It involved way less Nicole holding her from behind to adjust her position and help her shoot than she had imagine, which was a small disappointment, but also partly due to her own abilities. Her father had taken her to watch Willa train more times than she could remember, so even if he'd never let her hold Peacemaker, she knew at least the theory of it. 

The recoil still surprised her, but she managed to hit the (admittedly giant, compared to the cans and bottles Wynonna trained with) human-shaped paper silhouette. It was far from a killing hit, or even a maiming hit, but Nicole assured her that she was doing very good for a first time, and maybe it was because she was her girlfriend, but she didn't think Nicole would lie to her to make her feel better anyway. And, fair enough, it wasn't quite the intimate moment she had pictured in her fantasy, but Nicole had that bright smile on, she was clearly proud of her, and Waverly couldn't help but feel happy. She'd even forgotten her frustration at being left out of Wynonna's operations.

A couple more rounds, and she managed to hit the center of the target! 

"Woah there, you're soon gonna be better than me, at this rate!"

"Earp genes, babe!" Waverly laughed. "Eh, I've never seen you shoot, actually!"

"I wouldn't want to make you feel self-conscious," Nicole winked.

"Eh! Two seconds  ago you were saying I was almost better than you!"

"Soon, I said soon. But if you really want to beat me, I warn you, I'll fight you for it!"

"Alright. Bring it, officer."

She didn't have to tell her twice. Soon enough, Nicole was bringing more bullets, and a couple more silhouettes. In no time, the used up targets were changed.

"Alright, best of three rounds?"

But both girls were very competitive, and what started as best of three soon turned into best of five, then best of seven and on from there. They always found a reason to declare the past round void, mostly because either of them had tried to distract the other right before they started shooting, either with a remark about how they'd beat the other, or a wink, or a naughty remark or promise - everything seemed to be game. And Waverly clearly made up for her inexperience in shooting with her knowledge of Nicole and how to make her lose focus. If one thing could be said of her, it's that she was good at playing dirty. She was an Earp, after all, she had to live up to the name! And Nicole wasn't going to let her get away with it. 

And there was a lot of sexual tension hanging in the air - when wasn't there, between them, really - but both of them were too caught up in their competition to even think about acting on it. Not that Waverly didn't remark on how hot Nicole was, and she meant it about as much as she hoped it would make her miss her next shot. 

 

Wynonna came back to the Sheriff's office to find Nicole and Waverly both gone. It was late, and she should assume they had gone home before she started to worry, but these two girls liked trouble, Waverly especially, and Wynonna knew how much she'd have liked to be participate in the most risky parts of Black Badge's mission, and she wasn't answering her phone.

"I think they're still at the shooting range," Nedley offered when he saw her looking about like a lost puppy. "Been at it for some time now."

Wynonna made her way to the back room, a bit wary of what she might stumble upon. She had no problem with her sister dating Nicole, in fact it was probably the first time any of her sister's partners was sensible, so she was quite happy about it. But she knew from experience that leaving them alone any amount of time generally meant walking back on a compromising situation, and she very much didn't want to see that again. 

But her sister and Nicole were both still shooting at their targets, playfully teasing each other for each miss, and as Wynonna, who stayed in the shadow so as not to intrude on their happiness, had to admit her sister was a damn good shot. 

As she left the two lovebirds to their competition (they'd have to stop at some point, when they got hungry or when they ran out of amunition - right?) she reflected that she might have to talk to Dolls about letting Wave in on more missions. Earps always had each other's back, after all. 


End file.
